joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
AkuAkuAkuma
Summary AkuAkuAkuma '''is a dumbass regular at Vs Battles Wiki, born from pure memery and hatred he roams the Hyperverse roasting ugly ass fools and new users that step on his fresh ass Lightning McQueen crocs. At this point and time after unlocking the six nipple ring lock and entering Ocean tier he has declared war on all of the wikis in existence and plans to annihilate all who stand in his path. After realizing how fucking stupid that dream was, he went to a realm plagued by complete and utter trash, with few pages being up to par with any manner of quality or decent writing. And with time he rose up the ranks, kicked with virgins out of the wikia, and become the ''c h a d m i n i s t e r employing his righteous rule and guiding it to a better future, while making some bomb ass pages along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A | Ocean+ Name: AkuAkuAkuma, AkuAkuAku, DeDeDemon, MeMeDemon, Wielder of Lightning McQueen Crocs, ChaChaChad Origin: Vs Battles Wiki (Verse) Classification: '''Outerverse egonaut roamer from the dimension of triple x mountain dew, Chadmod, Chadministrator '''Gender: Male Age: 10 trillion chromosomes Powers and Abilities: 'Peak egonaut psychical characteristics ', '''ass lasers | Beyond egonaut psychical characteristics , nuclear ass lasers, power to summon all the ass in the ultra too damn complex omega mega cultiverse , capable of slicing the very idea of a meme 'Attack Potency: ' '''Outerverse level (Destroyed a piece of the hyper-phallic-throne which is the source of everything and everywhere but was downplayed by ComicVine so it was downgraded to Outerverse) | Beyond anything you can think or believe of level (No need to explain just go with it) Lifting Strength: 'If an ant was 700 feet long | If an ant was 6000 quintillion feet long '''Striking Strength: ' 'Pimp level '| '''Black Baron level Speed: Faster then embodiment of a meme level '(Outran Harambe and Keemstar) '''Durability: Outerverse level '( Ate all of taco bells food in a single go with out having severe intestinal destruction | 'Erectile dysfunction level '( took a fart from Hop Hoppington Hoppenheimer, thought he barley survived) 'Range: Outerversal '( Touched the roof of a bathroom) | 'Big Boss ' ( reached into metal gears source code and made every sequel to metal gear rising) '''Stamina: purty dayum hiiiiiiiiigh (After unlocking the six nipple ring lock he attempted suicide in every way and fashion in a single chromosome and had mild fatigue after) Standard Equipment: A sack of trail mix that can heal any wound Intelligence: Smarter than you Weaknesses: Goes braindead for a few seconds at random intervals, burger king food (got food poising from one), The words of death ("You're a Virgin") can send him into a sobbing fit and existential depression Key: Base '''| Unlocking the six nipple ring lock''' Others Notable Victories: * ''Several Notable Fools Who have Tried To Step Up To Me '' Notable Losses: * 'L o r d R i c e (le fight) ' '''Inconclusive Matches: ''My Guy This Shit Is Ending in Blood Category:Male Characters Category:Ocean Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Assholes Category:Egonaut Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Meme Users Category:Meme Destroyer Category:AkuAkuAkuma Category:Akuma Category:Chads Category:Gay Users